


Arguments and Discussions: The difficult life of being a father of four boys (and one Taekwoon)

by tuberc-leo-fics (lourthor)



Series: girl!Hakyeon series [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friendship, Gen, Hakyeon is a Good Leader, No actual Sex in Story, Relationship Discussions, Social Anxiety, discussions about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourthor/pseuds/tuberc-leo-fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times the Vixx members went to Hakyeon for advice, and the one time they helped her without her having to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Hongbin

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my continuation of the girl!Hakyeon series. You don't really need to read that to understand this story. Anyway, this is the first chapter of the 5+1 fic, and centers around Hongbin. It also deals with social anxiety, so if you will be uncomfortable reading this, please skip this chapter.

It was a well-known fact among the Vixx members and their staff that Hongbin had bad anxiety. It was clear in the way his hands shook when he got nervous before a live show, or the way he would push a hand against his chest and take a few deep breaths, his whole body shaking as he tried to calm down his pounding heart. They all lived a life where their schedule could change at any moment and they could be swarmed by fans, bodies pressed too close and no way to move. The live shows were enough to make even Jaehwan nervous, so they always wreaked havoc on Hongbin.

 

Usually, Hongbin only had visible anxiety attacks several times a month, and even that was a worrying amount. But when he seemed to never calm down from an attack, obsessively organizing things in the waiting rooms, his voice too loud and his shaking pronounced with people whispering that he must be on drugs when they thought he wasn’t listening, Hakyeon started to worry even more than usual.

 

After four days of watching Hongbin, seeing him talking louder to cover his beating heart, his shaking hands as he gripped a microphone or held on to his phone to text his friends, and the worrying amount of sleep he got every night, going to bed later than even Wonshik and being up when Hakyeon woke up, Hakyeon decided she needed to say something. For the past day the members had been sending her looks, glancing at Hongbin worryingly, then back, asking why she wasn’t doing anything yet.

 

So that night, when everyone had either gone to sleep, or at least retreated to their rooms, Hakyeon sat next to Hongbin where he was curled up on the couch, earbuds in and his forehead pressed to his knees.

 

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon said as she pressed a hand to his shoulder, trying not to startle him. It appeared not to work because his head shot up and he let out a grasping breath.

 

“Geez, Noona, you scared me,” he said, hand pressed against his chest, his eyes blown wide open in panic.

 

“Are you okay, Hongbin?” she asked, putting a hand on his knee in comfort. He stared at it for a long time, not saying anything, so she slowly retracted her hand and set it on her own lap while she stared at him.

 

“Yeah, of course. I’m just tired, Noona. Plus, you startled me,” Hongbin replied, not looking at her, eyes fixed on his knee where her hand once was.

 

“Why don’t I believe you?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest as she watched Hongbin bring his legs down so that his feet were on the floor and start to jiggle his left leg slightly. Once he registered what she said, he turned his head, looking at her, his eyes narrowed, usually smiling lips turned down into a frown.

 

“Can you just not?” he asked, voice lower than usual, lips curling up to a snarl. The look startled Hakyeon and she pulled back, eyes wide. “I told you I was fine. Why are you always bothering me about this kind of stuff? I’m just tired from filming the drama and practice and everything, so just leave me alone so I can rest in peace.”

 

With that, he stood up, making sure to grab his phone and headphones from where they had fallen on the ground, and stormed off, socked feet thumping lightly before he got to his room and shut the door a little louder than he should for a time where the members were sleeping, or just about to fall asleep.

 

Hakyeon sat on the sofa, staring at the wall as she bit her lip and wrung her hands, trying to figure out what to do. She and Hongbin had always argued, and sometimes he said things that went a little too far, but he would always feel guilty after and wrap a quick hand around her waist in reassurance, or whisper a sorry. He had never been this irrationally angry before, and that bothered Hakyeon.

 

_Well, it’s not actually irrational,_ she thought, _it’s his anxiety. He really has no control of it. But…_

“Is everything alright, Noona?” said a low voice, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Wonshik staring at her, dressed in his sleeping pants with a towel slung around his neck, clearly heading to the shower.

 

“Yeah, it’s alright Wonshik. Go take your shower. It’s late,” she said as she glanced at her phone, noting the time.

 

“You know he’s been super worried about his drama, he’s not mad at you. His anxiety is just-”

 

“I know, Wonshik,” Hakyeon said, cutting him off. She wasn’t angry with Hongbin, just worried, and she knew he didn’t exactly mean what he said. “I probably shouldn’t have said what I did when he is like this. I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Get some sleep.”

 

Wonshik nodded, his eyes soft and kind as he stared at her, sitting deep in the couch. She gave him a small smile and waved him off.

 

“Goodnight, Noona. You should get some sleep too.”

 

Hakyeon nodded and got off the couch, heading to her room for what would probably be a troubled sleep.

 

\--

 

She woke up to someone shaking her shoulder and saying in a low voice, “Hakyeon-noona, can I talk to you?”

 

She turned her head and blinked in the dark of the room before groaning and stretching her arms up, squinting blearily at the figure to her right.

 

“Hongbin-ah, what’s wrong,” she groaned out as she sat up. “What time is it?”

 

“Sorry,” he said, “It’s 5:30. I know you weren’t planning on being up for another hour, but I kind of need to talk to you.”

 

“Okay,” she said, voice still raspy with the three hours of sleep she got, “Come on up here,” she said as she patted the bed next to her. Hongbin sat on her bed gingerly, his butt half off the bed, his spine straight and rigid.

 

“No, sit like a normal person,” she said, pulling his shoulder back until he was sitting fully on her bed, back against the wall. He gave her a quick, crooked smile before dropping it again, face taking on a more serious cast. They sat silently for a few moments before Hongbin finally spoke up.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I was kind of… harsh earlier. I didn’t really mean what I said to you.”

 

Hakyeon just gave him a small smile while patting his knee. “I know, Hongbin. It’s okay. I shouldn’t have pried like that.”

 

He just shook his head before continuing. “I’ve been kind of, um, worried lately. About my drama. It’s… difficult.”

 

Hakyeon rubbed his knee in comfort. “Are you not getting along with the cast? Is anyone being mean to you? I can beat someone up if you want,” she offered, her tone worried.

 

Hongbin just laughed. “Someday, I want to see that actually happen. You can bench more than Jaehwan-hyung and your temper is just as bad.”

 

“Yah,” Hakyeon said, punching Hongbin in the shoulder. “I don’t have a bad temper, I just need to make sure to protect you all.”

 

Hongbin gave a small laugh. “Don’t worry, they aren’t treating me poorly. I just… I don’t deal with romance well. It’s hard for me,” he said, voice quivering a little.

 

Hongbin didn’t talk about his past very often, but from what the Vixx members could understand, he didn’t have many friends growing up because he didn’t give a good first impression due to his anxiety in social situations. It was the same thing with anyone who was interested in him. All of his dating experiences ended after a few weeks because he wasn’t what they imagined, and being with someone with a handsome face wasn’t worth it if they shook when they held your hand and didn’t talk well when they met your friends.

 

Hakyeon squeezed his knee softly. “Are there a lot of scenes where you have to act romantically? Are you worried about them?” she asked softly. Hongbin nodded before very carefully laying his head on her shoulder. The move surprised Hakyeon because Hongbin very rarely initiated physical contact, but she chalked it up to his current emotional state and the early morning hour. She wasn’t complaining though and carefully carded her hand through his hair.

 

“I…” Hongbin started before pausing, unsure how to continue. “You know how I get. I want to do well, and I’m friends with her, but the pressure to make it believable is staggering. I don’t have the experience. I don’t know how to act when I’m in love and all the test shots don’t look real to me and I-”

 

Hongbin cut himself off, breath coming a little too fast. Hakyeon just stroked his head until he got his breathing under control. The stayed in that position for several minutes before Hakyeon reluctantly pushed Hongbin’s head off her shoulder and brought her hand to his chin to turn his head so he was looking her in the eyes.

 

“You’ve got this, Hongbin-ah,” she said, her voice strong and she stared into his eyes, trying to show her conviction. “You are a good actor but also your worst critic. You did well in your first drama, and you’ve only been improving. It doesn’t matter about your experiences with love and relationships, because this isn’t about love, it’s about acting, and in that aspect of your life, you are strong.”

 

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Hongbin gave a small, reluctant nod.

 

“You really are, Hongbin. You’ve got this. And if anyone says differently, I’ll fight them.”

 

Hongbin gave a shaky laugh at that, but nodded his head again.

 

The two of them sat together in silence until the sun started coming up around 6:00. The Vixx members had to be up at 7:00, but Hakyeon knew the two of them would never be able to fall asleep for a quick nap at this time.

 

“Do you want to completely surprise the kids and make breakfast for everyone?” Hakyeon asked Hongbin. They always ate breakfast on the road, or in the salon, and they rarely used their kitchen for more than cooking late night ramen.

 

“We don’t have anything, though,” Hongbin said, thinking about the contents of their cupboards and fridge.

 

“That wasn’t a no,” Hakyeon said. Hongbin just shrugged, so Hakyeon stood up and grabbed at Hongbin’s hands, pulling him off the bed. He grumbled as he stood up but shuffled after her.

 

“Seriously, Noona, what are we going to eat?”

 

“I’m sure we’ll find something,” Hakyeon replied, sending a glance back at him.

 

An hour later, when the members were looking astonished at the breakfast laid out on their table, unsure of what to do with themselves, Hongbin and Hakyeon shared a small smile with each other and gestured for everyone to sit down and “just eat” the food.

 

“So, Hongbin seems better,” Wonshik said to Hakyeon a week later as they took a quick break from practice. “He’s only had one attack since Monday.”

 

Hakyeon nodded, staring at Hongbin where he was joking around with Hyuk near the water cooler in their practice room. His eyes still had dark circles from the extremely late nights he had while filming, but his shaking had subsided a little bit the past week. Hakyeon still saw the occasional moment where he would press his hand to his chest to take deep breaths, but he seemed better since their talk. Not perfect, but better.

 

“Yeah, I hope so,” Hakyeon replied. She sat down and just watched the members joke around with each other for several minutes before clapping her hands several times.

 

“Okay come on everyone, back to work.”

 


	2. 2. Ravi (Mature!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note. This chapter is mature! There are discussions about sex, so if you are too young, or feel uncomfortable with this topic, please don't read.  
> For everyone else, this is Ravi's chapter! Enjoy.

“Hey, Hakyeon-noona, can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

Hakyeon looked up from her book. Recently, she had been interested in mystery novels, and every chance she got, between schedules or in the waiting room, or even getting her hair done, she would devour every book she could find. The members knew not to bother her when she was reading, as it was her quiet time, but when she saw the look on Wonshik’s face, she sighed and marked her page in the book before setting it down. It looked serious.

 

“What’s wrong, Wonshik?” she asked. He bit his lip, a nervous habit, and slowly closed the door to her room before coming to sit next to her on her bed. They sat in silence for a while, Wonshik kicking his feet against the floor, socks making a scuffing noise. Hakyeon continued to stare at him, waiting for him to speak up. When he didn’t say anything, she sighed before slapping a hand across his legs to get them to stop moving. At that motion, he looked at her.

 

“Seriously, Wonshik,” Hakyeon said, “I won’t judge whatever’s bothering you. Just tell me already.”

 

He cleared his throat slightly before humming experimentally to see if his voice was working. “I, you know how I have a…. a-”

 

“A girlfriend?” Hakyeon asked, wanting Wonshik to get to his point quicker.

 

The two of them had apparently been dating for four months. The members only found out 2 months ago, and so far the relationship was kept from their fans and the general public. They hadn’t had a chance to meet her yet, but from what Wonshik had described, they seemed to be a perfect fit. She was kind and funny, and they would do fun, artsy activities together when they met, often putting together puzzles or fingerpainting on their dates. All the members secretly thought it was adorable, and Wonshik had fallen hard.

 

“Yeah. A girlfriend.” Wonshik swallowed hard and Hakyeon had a sinking suspicion that she knew where this conversation was going. She sighed.

 

“How far have you two gone?” She asked. Wonshik’s head shot up at her question, his eyes wide that she had guessed the reason he had come to her, but there was also a hint of relief that he wouldn’t have to voice his question directly.

 

“We’ve made out a lot, and she’s given me several handjobs and blowjobs,” his face reddened while he paused, but Hakyeon waved her hand, motioning him to continue. “I’ve also fingered her once, but I don’t think she really liked it. We haven’t done anything past making out since then. I… can you…” he trailed off.

 

“Can I tell you what you are doing wrong?” Hakyeon asked, amused at where this conversation was going.

 

Though she hadn’t dated before, and after becoming an idol it was extremely risky to even consider it, especially as a woman in her position, she was always vocal that her members should come to her with any problems they are having with regards to females, or even males she said once and watched several of them blush with glee. Whenever their voices hushed in their dorm and the boys started talking about relieving stress and masturbating, she made sure that she was included and would always talk about how often she got herself off, one of the benefits of a single room. The boys would blush at first, but after about 6 months being in a group together with her, they included her and even commiserated with her. They talked about masturbation surprisingly often.

 

“Okay, first I need to ask you something, and you can’t get embarrassed,” Hakyeon waited for Wonshik to nod before continuing, “can you describe what you were doing when you fingered her?”

 

“Like, in what way?” he asked. Hakyeon could tell he didn’t get it.

 

“Explain to me everything you did while you were fingering her.”

 

Wonshik got a confused look on his face, and Hakyeon face palmed in front of him.

 

“Oh, dear god, never mind then. I know exactly what you did, or rather, what you didn’t do,” Hakyeon said. She linked her fingers in front of her and pushed out, cracking all of her fingers while she stretched out her neck, getting comfortable to explain what he did wrong.

 

“You can’t just stick your fingers in her, Wonshik. That’s not how it works. Have you even heard of the clitoris?”

 

Wonshik nodded slowly. “Yeah, the amount of times I’ve heard you talk about your clitoris and how you get off while the rest of us are suffering by sharing a room-”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” she waved it off. “That’s not what I meant. Tell me, Kim Wonshik, where is the clitoris?”

 

“It’s down there somewhere. I know it’s like a nub and that when you touch it, it feels good for the woman.”

 

Hakyeon scoffed. “Okay, well if you know that, did you actually rub it and get your girlfriend off? Because if she wasn’t satisfied, I can guarantee it was on your end and not hers.”

 

Wonshik looked guilty as he lowered his head. “Yeah, I… didn’t do that.”

 

“Okay, well thank goodness you came to me, kid. Seriously, once I’m done with you, your girlfriend is going to love me,” Hakyeon said as she patted him on the shoulder.

 

“First of all, we need to talk about foreplay,” Hakyeon started as she stared at Wonshik. He nodded determinedly, looking right back at her. Hakyeon found it cute that he was hanging onto her every word, like she was some kind of deranged teacher.

 

“What do you guys usually do to start things off?”

 

“Well…” Wonshik thought for a couple seconds. “We usually start with kissing on the lips, but we eventually start migrating down. She really likes it when I kiss her neck softly, so I do that, usually while grabbing her boobs. Then when the shirts come off, I usually move my mouth to her nipples and-”

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Hakyeon said, her face flushed. “It’s clear you know how to do foreplay, at least for the upper half of the body.” Wonshik looked proud, like he had accomplished something by making Hakyeon blush. “Just like she does when she gives you a blowjob, you need to move your mouth down too. I’ve heard that licking lightly at the clitoris provides great stimulation. Plus, it’s softer than your fingers, and a light touch of anything makes women go crazy. Whenever I’m just in my underwear and I rake my fingernails down my sli-”

 

“Ew, Noona,” Wonshik said. Hakyeon looked at him and noticed that his blush went from his face, to his ear, then down his neck. “I do not want to hear that. We all know you’re horny these days because we literally have no time to ourselves and your temper gets out of control when you haven’t brought out your vibrator in at least a week.”

 

“Okay one, you are very right,” Hakyeon said as she started counting on her fingers. “I haven’t gotten off in, like, three weeks, and every time I start to, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk start fighting or something is set on fire and I am unbelievably horny right now.”

 

Wonshik crinkled his nose, disgusted, but very used to the way their leader talked.

 

“Two,” she continued, bringing out another finger to wave in his face, “I don’t have a girlfriend like you do to get off with, so let me talk about my sexual frustrations while you get to revel in the fact that you have someone that for some reason is absolutely perfect for you and wants to sleep with you. You got lucky.”

 

Wonshik gave a small smile at the fact that Hakyeon thought that he and his girlfriend were perfect for each other.

 

“And three,” Wonshik looked over, noticing the glare in Hakyeon’s eyes. “I think I know more about a woman’s body than you do, so let me give you advice on how to please your girlfriend. Okay?”

 

“Fine, Hakyeon-noona. Continue.”

 

Hakyeon pulled her hand back and scratched absentmindedly at her breast. “What was I saying? I got really sidetracked.”

 

Wonshik rolled his eyes. “You were talking about using soft touches and my tongue to eat her out.”

 

Hakyeon suddenly clapped, a look of recognition on her face. “Oh yeah. Did I talk about pressing your tongue down at different pressures and circling it around her labia and clitoris to get her off yet?”

 

“Now you have.”

 

“Well, okay. That’s what you need to do. Pressure is everything, and you don’t need to go straight for her hole right from the beginning either. Even sliding your fingers up and down between her lips is enough and gets me, and I’m sure all women, super wet.”

 

Hakyeon started fanning herself with both hands when she started explaining, and Wonshik rolled his eyes when he looked at her face.

 

“You’re projecting again, Noona,” he said. She waved him off before continuing.

 

“When you do actually insert fingers, this should be for several reasons. One of them, which you guys aren’t doing yet, is to stretch and prepare her for penetration by a larger object, like a dildo or your dick. Don’t give me that look, I can say ‘your dick’ if I want to, Kim Wonshik. I am an adult woman,” Hakyeon scolded.

 

“I didn’t say anything,” he scolded back. “Just continue explaining so I can leave and never come to you for advice ever again.”

 

“Yeah right,” Hakyeon said, rolling her eyes. “You love me too much for that. Besides, I’m the best girl you know.”

 

“As if. You’re the fourth best girl I know, if that,” Wonshik shot back. He then laughed at the affronted look on Hakyeon’s face.

 

“Who are the three girls before me?” she asked. “No one is better than me.”

 

“Okay, my mom and my sister are two. They definitely come before you,” Wonshik said, ticking them off on his fingers. Hakyeon just glared at his fingers, her nose scrunching up.

 

“Okay, I’ll admit for those two. But that makes me third.”

 

“No, my girlfriend is third,” Wonshik said. He looked at Hakyeon’s face, ready to fight her, but was surprised when she broke out into a wide smile, eyes crinkling at the edges.

 

“Oh my god, Wonshik. Why are you two so cute?” she asked. “Okay, I accept fourth place gladly. Wait until I tell Hyukie that you actually think I am in the top 5 girls in your life. He’ll think you betrayed him.”

 

Hakyeon was still smiling at Wonshik, her eyes gleaming, hands clasped near her breast. He crinkled his nose.

 

“I’ll take it back, then. Can’t disappoint Hyukie.”

 

“No no, I’ll take it. I cannot wait to tell everyone. And oh yeah, the second reason you put your fingers in a girl is to caress the top walls of her vagina, near her clit but on the inside,” Hakyeon said quickly. Wonshik whipped his head toward her, surprised.

 

“What… that was a quick jump in subject,” Wonshik said, staring at her.

 

Hakyeon ignored him and continued her speech. “If you’re trying to get her off with just your fingers inside, the way to do so is by using one or two fingers to stroke her inside. Kind of like you’re curling your fingers back toward the opening. It’s near the clitoris and is super sensitive. But still, the best way is through external stimulation of the clit. Seriously, it feels amazing.”

 

There was a few moments of just silence, then Hakyeon reached a hand out and dragged it through Wonshik’s hair. He pushed her hand away in annoyance, but she just pulled him into a side hug. She felt him relax into her side and give her a hug back. They stayed that way for a few seconds before letting go.

 

“Thanks, Noona,” Wonshik said as he stood up and started walking to the door. “It was… helpful.”

 

“Anytime, Wonshik,” she said waving him out of her door. “Your girlfriend is about to be one lucky girl. I’m jealous.” She gave him a smile.

 

“Okay, gross. I’m seriously leaving now. Bye.”

 

“Close the door on your way out,” she said with a laugh and a wink. Wonshik wrinkled his nose and mimed puking before following her orders, leaving Hakyeon alone in her room. Hakyeon just smirked and picked up her book and started reading from where she left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Let me know by commenting, or finding me on tumblr at leothevixxn or tuberc-leo-fics. The next chapter will be Ken and will be released in 2 days.


	3. 3. Ken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No special warnings for this chapter.

“What’s up with Ken-hyung?” Hyuk asked quietly to Hongbin and Hakyeon as they sat in the waiting room of a broadcast station.

 

Hakyeon and Hongbin turned their heads to where the cutie main vocal was sitting, giggling while typing into his phone. Taekwoon was giving him glares from where he was trying to rest on the chair next to him, finally giving up with a sharp kick to Jaehwan’s leg and covered his face with his jacket.

 

Jaehwan had been giggly for the past week. He was also glued to his phone, which Hakyeon found suspicious. A couple days previously, she had tried to take a peek at what he was doing and who he was texting, but Jaehwan hid his phone against his chest and screeched at her.

 

“He’s been like that for a while,” Hakyeon muttered back, still staring at Jaehwan’s bright face. “I’m pretty sure he’s hiding something, or someone, from us.”

 

“You think he’s dating someone?” Hongbin asked, his voice even quieter than Hakyeon’s had been. All three turned to look at Jaehwan again before turning back to each other. Jaehwan had been smiling too brightly for having been in the waiting room this long.

 

“You talking about Jaehwan-ie?” Ravi said quietly as he joined them after getting his hair and makeup done. Hakyeon nodded and put a finger to her lips. All of them glanced once more and saw Jaehwan was laughing while tapping at his phone. “I’m pretty sure he’s talking to that one girl. I’m pretty sure he got her number, so it has to be her.”

 

“Which girl?” Hongbin asked, a puzzled look on his face. When he looked around, he saw that both Hyuk and Hakyeon had nodded in understanding. “What did I miss?”

 

“Oh man, Hyung,” Hyuk said. “I can’t believe you haven’t heard this story a million times from Jaehwan-hyung already. I keep forgetting you’ve been filming your drama.”

 

“Just tell me,” Hongbin said a little too loudly while he slapped at Hyuk’s upper arm. Jaehwan looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Hongbin just raised one back and shrugged, waving Jaehwan back to what he was doing earlier. Taekwoon had also looked up and glared at them, so Hongbin dropped his voice and asked again. “What girl are you talking about?”

 

“Okay, so remember how Jaehwan had booked that recurring role on that one show?” Hakyeon asked. Hongbin nodded, remembering something like that. “So, first day there, there’s this rookie actress also there, and apparently they are the same age, and he came back after the first filming talking about how pretty she was and funny and just basically gushing about this girl he just met, which is pretty messed up, if I’m going to be honest. He barely talked to her and he’s already-”

 

“And then after their second filming,” Hyuk interrupted, earning him a glare from Hakyeon, but he just continued, long past immune to any face she throws at them, “he somehow got the courage to ask for her phone number, and she actually gave it to him. Why anyone would do that is beyond me.”

 

“Hey, Jaehwan-hyung is nice and funny,” Wonshik defended. “He’s so much better than a lot of guys in this industry and the way they treat women.”

 

“Well, just because you have a girlfriend doesn’t mean-” Hyuk was cut off by a chop to his throat. He turned toward Hakyeon to see her with a finger over her lips.

 

“Be quieter, you two,” she scolded. “He’s going to know we’re talking about him.”

 

“Serves him right,” Hongbin said, arms folded over his chest. “Why didn’t he tell us he was dating someone?”

 

Hakyeon sighed. “Guys, I don’t think they’re dating yet. It’s so new. He’ll tell us when he’s ready. Besides, they’re cute.”

 

\--

 

Hakyeon kept an eye on the situation for several more weeks before stepping in to figure out what was going on. Jaehwan was still texting more than usual, but his smile wasn’t as bright, and Hakyeon often found him laughing then following it up with a sigh. She really didn’t think they were dating, but if they were, they were already having problems.

 

“What’re you doing?” Hakyeon asked as she flopped down on the couch, head meeting Jaehwan’s shoulder as she flung her legs to the side, taking up the rest of the couch. Jaehwan groaned as he felt her elbow dig into his side.

 

“Noona, why are you so heavy?” he asked, pushing at her side so she was no longer laying on him. She gasped in mock indignation.

 

“I’ll have you know, Jaehwan-ie, that I am all muscle. I weigh more than you, and that is because I have more muscles than you,” Hakyeon said, jabbing her finger into his stomach with each word she said. “See look at this. Flubber,” she said as put a hand on his stomach and moved his fat around.

 

“Wow, rude much?” Jaehwan asked. “At least my butt isn’t as big as yours.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Hakyeon asked as she turned to face him, folding her legs underneath her body so she was sitting cross-legged on the couch. “You so have a bubble butt.”

 

Jaehwan blinked at her. “A what?” he asked.

 

“A bubble butt. You know, your butt is shaped like a bubb-you know what? Nevermind. Just know that you also have a huge butt. We’re number one and two in Vixx. I can’t believe I stole all the butt from Taekwoon when we were in the womb,” Hakyeon exclaimed, shaking her head.

 

“Ravi comes in at number three, right?” Jaehwan asked, ignoring Hakyeon’s factually innacurate statement with ease.

 

“We really need to stop talking about this because if Hyukie catches us, he’ll never let us forget it,” Hakyeon said. “But you are absolutely right. Great catch.”

 

The two of them looked around the room, making sure that none of the members were there, before glancing at each other in relief.

 

“So, why aren’t you in your room reading or doing whatever you pretend to not be doing when alone in there?” Jaehwan asked, glancing at his phone. Hakyeon glanced down too, but it seemed like Jaehwan hadn’t received any messages since they started talking. She looked up again.

 

“I just wanted to hang out with you, see how you’re doing, ask about your show. You know,” Hakyeon said, “leader stuff.”

 

Jaehwan gave her a dubious look, clearly not trusting her at all, which Hakyeon felt was totally unfair, but he talked about his show anyway, and he eventually drifted to start talking about _the girl._

 

“So, you two are getting along well, then?” Hakyeon asked when there was a pause in conversation. She just sat through five minutes of him talking about her, about what she said when someone did something and how she laughed at his jokes and Hakyeon was sickened with how cute it all was, but deep down thought that they were adorable.

 

When Jaehwan frowned, she knew that there was something wrong.

 

“Oh no,” Hakyeon said, “I know that face. What’s wrong?”

 

Jaehwan heaved a deep sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face. Hakyeon cringed, hoping the oil on his hands didn’t cause him to break out tomorrow. She waited patiently for him to start.

 

“Okay, you can probably tell I like her, right?” he asked. Hakyeon nodded, face not showing any emotion. “We’ve been texting back and forth, and I talk to her a lot, but I’m starting to think she only wants me as a friend. Not a potential boyfriend.”

 

Hakyeon nodded once, trying to gather her thoughts while Jaehwan turned to stare at her.

 

“Alright,” Hakyeon started, “I’m going to say two things to you. The first thing I probably shouldn’t be saying as your friend, but I think everyone needs to hear. Is that okay?” she asked.

 

She waited for Jaehwan to nod before she continued.

 

“Okay. Even if you like this girl, you know she’s not obligated to date you, right? She’s a rookie actress and probably doesn’t want the scandal of dating someone right at the beginning of her career. If that’s the case, you’ll have to respect that.”

 

She stared at Jaehwan’s face, making sure he understood why she was saying that.

 

“I know, Noona,” he said quietly. “I don’t want to ruin somebody’s career.”

 

Hakyeon sighed. “You won’t be ruining her career if you confess. You just have to understand that every crush or friendly relationship you have with someone and you want to take it further won’t happen without the other person agreeing too. If she just wants to stay friends, that’s the end of that. And if you ask her out and she says no, that might be the end of your friendship too.”

 

“I know,” Jaehwan said again, head down as he stared at the floor.

 

“Why do you think she’s not interested anyway?” Hakyeon asked. “It seems like you two got pretty close pretty quick.”

 

“She laughs at my jokes, and says I’m funny, then in the same sentence says that I remind her of her brother and that she’s glad we’re friends.”

 

Hakyeon slapped her forehead with her hand. “Jaehwan that could literally go either way. They’re just words. People start off as friends and become boyfriend and girlfriend all the time. She likes you as a person, and that’s a start at least.”

 

“I know, but I figured that since we won’t be seeing each other once a week any more, we should clarify our relationship,” Jaehwan said, looking at Hakyeon with pleading eyes, trying to make her understand.

 

Hakyeon rolled her eyes. “Why is everyone I know so dumb?” Jaehwan opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to stop him. “Your show is done filming, you two are still talking, and she likes you as a person. Let things happen when they happen. Relationships take time, so don’t try and jump into one. Anyway, your relationship from before debut was the most successful relationship that any of us have ever had. How did that one start?”

 

Jaehwan scratched his head for a few seconds, thinking back. “I guess, we started off as classmates and it kind of developed from there.”

 

“Exactly,” Hakyeon said, punching a fist in her hand to emphasize her point. “Look, I love you and all, but let this girl make her own decisions please? Or if you really think she’ll accept, ask her out. I don’t know her at all and have no idea if she’ll make a move on her own or if she’s waiting for you to ask first.”

 

“I’m pretty sure she’ll want to be asked. She’s not you.”

 

Hakyeon punched him in the arm, which earned a small scream from Jaehwan. “What the hell does that mean?” she asked, not actually angry.

 

“It just means that you won’t date someone unless they seem weak-willed. With the few people who’ve asked you, you’ve rejected right away. You know you’d want to ask someone out rather than the- Ow. Shit, Noona, that hurt,” he said as he rubbed at his arm, trying to will away the pain of her punch. She just shrugged and patted his arm a little too hardly over the place she hurt.

 

“Serves you right. You might be right about the weak-willed part, I do have a type, but that’s not the reason I reject them, and you know it. We can’t have me dating ruin everything we’ve built so far.”

 

Jaehwan sighed. “I know, I know. I mean, it’s just unfair to you. You deserve the chance to be with someone.”

 

Hakyeon just patted his knee and smiled. “It’s alright. Right now I have to take care of my four kids, I can’t bring anyone into that. I’m perfectly happy living with my boys.”

 

“Okay, that’s my cue to leave,” Jaehwan said, looking at her sentimental smile. “I don’t want you to smother me with feelings. Should I get Taekwoon-hyung to come cry with you about how fast your kids are growing up?”

 

Hakyeon shook her head. “No, he’d kill me. I promised him that I wouldn’t talk to him about anything other than Vixx activities the next few days because I already ranted about double standards in the entertainment industry for like 4 hours yesterday and he has a limit of one educational spiel a week.”

 

“Well, have fun by yourself, then. I’m gonna go play with Hyukie,” Jaehwan said. He got off the couch, grabbing his phone, and walked toward the room Hyuk shares with Wonshik.

 

“Hey Jaehwan,” Hakyeon said, catching his attention. He turned back and raised an eyebrow. “I’m rooting for you.”

 

Jaehwan responded with a large smile and skipped out of the room. Hakyeon listened to the sound of his feet until he was safely in Hyuk’s room, then sat back on the couch and turned on the tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Leave a comment, or find me at leothevixxn or tuberc-leo-fics on tumblr. The next chapter will be Hyuk. It's one of my favorites.


	4. 4. Hyuk

Hyuk cornered Hakyeon one day when she was waxing her legs in the bathroom. She usually left the door open in case any of the guys needed to use the bathroom, so they would know it was okay to use and ask her to leave. She didn’t wax her legs often, as she and the other Vixx members often wore suits, or at least pants, but it was becoming warmer out and she wanted to wear shorts. No matter how much their fans appreciated the fact that she didn’t care for gender norms, if she was ever shot with hairy legs, it would become an issue.

 

“You need to pee, Hyukie?” Hakyeon asked as she pressed a strip to her thigh, her things spread around her on the floor.

 

“No, I’m good, Noona,” Hyuk said, just watching as she held pulled the skin of her upper thigh tight and ripped off the strip, face scrunching slightly at the pain as she ripped the hairs off her leg.

 

Hakyeon waited for Hyuk to continue speaking, waiting to apply another strip with wax. When he didn’t say anything, she sighed and motioned for him to sit down. He sat on the toilet after quickly closing the lid while Hakyeon plopped herself on the floor.

 

“What’s up, Hyukie?” she asked, grabbing another strip of wax to finish waxing her thigh, leaning against the wall.

 

“How many people have you kissed?” he asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

 

Hakyeon paused from where she was about to apply the strip of wax, setting it down on the floor. It was going to be a serious conversation.

 

“Not nearly enough, you know that. Why are you asking, Sanghyuk?” she asked.

 

Hyuk debuted when he was still in high school. Most of the Vixx members didn’t get their first kiss until they were older, or at least in their last year of high school, but Hyuk didn’t get to have that experience. He trained at such a young age, debuted too young.

 

“No reason, Noona,” Hyuk said after a few moments of silence, still staring at Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon looked at Hyuk and narrowed her eyes when she noticed that he was staring at her lips. She quickly turned her head away and pretended to be interested in the wax strip on the floor.

 

_Is Hyuk… interested in me???_

“Oh, Hyuk, sorry, I need to finish this before the wax dries up,” Hakyeon said, motioning to the few, meagre strips still laying on the floor. The wax doesn’t dry up, but she was banking on Hyuk’s ignorance to get out of the situation. “Why don’t you go talk to Jaehwan? He can help with whatever you need.”

 

Hyuk was still staring at her lips when Hakyeon turned around and faced him again.

 

“Okay, Noona,” Hyuk said, “Sorry for bothering you.” He left the bathroom quickly, hurrying to his own room.

 

Hakyeon finished waxing her leg, but the entire time she was thinking about Hyuk staring at her lips.

 

_I need to stop his crush before it begins,_ she thought.

 

\--

 

“Taekwoonie, I think Hyuk has a crush on me,” Hakyeon said the next night as she lounged on his bed. Taekwoon rolled his eyes as he splayed on the bed next to her, slapping lightly at her legs so that she would move them.

 

“I can guarantee you that Hyuk does not have a crush on you,” Taekwoon said as he lay down, digging his feet into Hakyeon’s shoulder. She ran a finger down the arch of his foot, causing Taekwoon to shiver and withdraw his feet faster than she thought possible.

 

“Taekwoon, you weren’t there,” Hakyeon tried to explain with a serious voice. “He was asking me about kissing and staring at my mouth. When I wasn’t looking he probably licked his lips, imagining what it would be like. How am I going to let him down?”

 

Taekwoon just snorted and covered his eyes with his arm, trying to block out the light.

 

“Hey, acknowledge me,” Hakyeon said, prodding at his calf with a finger until he kicked out at her.

 

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said, still covering his eyes, “there is no chance that Hyuk, who refuses to even let you touch his arm and will yell at you if you try to initiate skinship, has a crush on you.”

 

Hakyeon suddenly clapped, making Taekwoon uncover his eyes and sit up slightly to glare at her for the noise. It was currently midnight, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but Hakyeon dragged him away as soon as he stepped out of the shower after returning to the dorm that night.

 

“What?” he asked, irritated. Hakyeon had a look of sudden understanding on her face, her hands clasped over her heart as she stared at Taekwoon.

 

“That’s why Hyuk refuses skinship with me but then will go play with the other kids. He fears that if he and I are touching, he won’t be able to restrain himself and will fall even more in love with me. He doesn’t want to ruin our team dynamic.”

 

Taekwoon sat up fully, a hand resting on his forehead and a look of disgust on his face. Hakyeon just stared back innocently.

 

“I’m sure you’re wrong,” Taekwoon said. When Hakyeon got an idea in her head, she would always run with it, refusing to listen to anything anyone else said. It was part of her charm, but as her friend, Taekwoon really hated it at times. This was one of those times.

 

“I really don’t think I am this time,” Hakyeon said. “Why else would he corner me in the bathroom and stare at my lips if he didn’t want to kiss me?”

 

Taekwoon sighed. “Hakyeon…”

 

“No, Taekwoon,” she said. “What am I going to do? I need to confront him about this before it gets out of hand, but I don’t want to embarrass him and cause things between us to become awkward.”

 

She looked desperate when she asked, looking at Taekwoon with pleading eyes.

 

Taekwoon sighed, easily giving in.

 

“Fine, I’ll help.”

 

\--

 

The six members of Vixx had group meetings surprisingly often. They would meet to discuss problems they were having, their concepts and their public image, and especially any arguments and disagreements between members. So when Hakyeon announced that they all needed to gather in their living room for a talk, no one was surprised. She had placed a few snacks on a plate for everyone to munch on, or rather, Taekwoon did, then cleared her throat and motioned for everyone to sit on the couch or floor.

 

“So, it has come to my attention that we haven’t really talked about our relationships in a while,” Hakyeon started, “so in order to become a closer group, I think we need to talk about our relationships, old or new, or any crushes you have…” She trailed off.

 

“Is this your way of telling us that you and Taekwoon-hyung are finally fucking?” Jaehwan asked.

 

Taekwoon choked on the chips he was shoving into his mouth, spraying crumbs all over Hongbin and Wonshik. Hakyeon slapped his back a few times, trying to help him through his choking. When it seemed like he was finally done, she rubbed his back, giving him a concerned look. The rest of the members exchanged looks.

 

“That’s a yes, right?” Hongbin asked, quickly continuing. “We’ve talked amongst ourselves about this eventuality before, and we all support you and will help you keep this a secret for as long as you two choose.” Jaehwan and Wonshik nodded, but Hyuk didn’t say anything, just watching the two of them as they looked at their members in horror.

 

“Ew, no,” both Taekwoon and Hakyeon said at the same time. Hakyeon took her hand off of his back and they both started to move away from each other, refusing to look at the other person.

 

“Wait, seriously?” Hongbin asked. Seeing their nods, he frowned. “I know you guys talk about how you are just like siblings all the time, but that eventually had to change, right? You two are ridiculously close.”

 

Hakyeon reared up at that and Taekwoon just sank back into the couch as he put a hand over his eyes, knowing what was coming.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Hakyeon said. She smirked when she noticed Hongbin’s scared face. “Just because I am a girl, I can’t be friends with a man unless I am interested in him?” She punched a fist into her hand and made eye contact with all the members, except Hyuk, who was glaring at the ground. Hongbin quickly backtracked.

 

“No, you know that’s not what I mean, just that you and Taekwoon are close and the other week I saw you two come out of the bathroom together and both of your hair was wet, so I thought…” he trailed off.

 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon exchanged glances, remembering what caused that incident. Taekwoon had accidentally walked in on Hakyeon after her shower. She had opened the door slightly to let out some steam while she dried off and changed, but Taekwoon, not paying attention as usual, walked in. She ended up changing while he got in the shower, and she stayed to chat with him, bored with her new fantasy novel already and with nothing else to do.

 

“No, that is really not why I called you here,” Hakyeon said, changing the subject. “I am calling you here because I believe that there is someone who likes me and wants to date me,” she said, staring at Hyuk.

 

All of the members laughed and Hyuk finally looked up and smirking, with a bratty tone, said “Who would actually want to date you?”

 

Taekwoon and Wonshik both reached over and smacked his head. “That was mean, Hyogi,” Wonshik said.

 

Hakyeon blinked. “What did you say?” she asked.

 

“Noona, you put out a very ‘don’t approach me’ vibe to everyone. Only the strong men approach, and you like them weak. Were you actually thinking of dating this person?”

 

Hakyeon blinked again. That couldn’t be right.

 

“But Sanghyuk,” she said, her tone unsure, “I really thought that you wanted to kiss me.”

 

Hyuk and the rest of the members laughed before stopping when they realized that her face, and tone of voice, was serious.

 

Hyuk spluttered. “But why?” he asked. “When did I ever say that?”

 

“The other day in the bathroom, you… and you were staring at my lips, and… why?” Hakyeon asked, unsure of the way to phrase her question.

 

Hyuk started blushing, and then muttered under his breath so no one could understand him. When Wonshik elbowed him and gave him a glare, he said more clearly, “That’s really not what that was about. I’ll talk to you about that later. It’s… private.”

 

Hakyeon and the rest of the members stared at their maknae, not used to seeing this side to him. The past few years, he was becoming a terror and everyone except Hakyeon was scared of what he would do if they messed with him. He rarely showed his more vulnerable side.

 

“Okay,” Hakyeon finally said. The members were quiet for a few more seconds before Jaehwan burst into laughter, knocking himself into Hongbin, who was trying to hide his giggles.

 

“Oh man, Noona,” he said, “I can’t believe you thought Hyukie was in love with you.” Wonshik joined in the laughter, but Hakyeon just glared at them.

 

“Why is everyone saying that? When I told Taekwoon, he told me that that was impossible. What’s wrong with Hyuk being in love with me?” Hakyeon asked. The members just laughed harder.

 

They finished the night laughing and eating, with Hakyeon sitting on the couch, her arms folded over her stomach as she pouted.

 

\--

 

Hyuk didn’t approach Hakyeon until two nights later. They were busy with promoting their new song, and when they returned to the dorm very late at night, they all usually collapsed. Wonshik had retreated to his and Hyuk’s room to compose some before falling asleep, and Hongbin was busy reading a book Hakyeon lent him. Taekwoon and Jaehwan were off somewhere doing something, which left Hyuk and Hakyeon alone in the living room.

 

Hakyeon had turned on the TV when she entered and was just laying down, watching whatever was on when Hyuk spoke up.

 

“I think I said I owed you an explanation,” Hyuk said. Hakyeon hummed as she looked over and raised an eyebrow.

 

“About what?” she asked, not following his train of thought.

 

“About approaching you about kissing like four days ago.”

 

Hakyeon sat up quickly and turned the volume of the TV down. With how busy they were, she forgot that she never solved the Hyuk mystery.

 

“Yeah, you did say something about that. Is everything okay?”

 

Now it was Hyuk’s turn to look confused.

 

“What? Yeah, of course,” he said before pausing, staring at his hands as he linked his fingers together on his lap. Hakyeon never liked to rush her members, unless it was to stand back up after a break so they could practice some more, so she waited patiently for Hyuk to say what he needed to, on his own time.

 

“You know how I debuted really young?” he asked. Hakyeon nodded, very aware of his age when he debuted. Honestly, she was worried about him when he first joined the company, unsure if he would be able to keep up and stay healthy while still attending high school, but he surpassed her expectations. He was the perfect addition to their group, especially since he accepted the fact that she was a girl more easily than the others, except Taekwoon.

 

“I didn’t date in school. I was always studying, or auditioning for places, and then I was finally working with Vixx, so I didn’t have the dating experience the hyungs had when they were my age,” Hyuk said quietly.

 

Hakyeon could see where this line of thought was going. “So you came to me, because I don’t really either.”

 

Hyuk nodded. “I actually know nothing about Taekwoon’s history, but I know that you said you were always too intimidating in high school, so no one approached you. I just… it’s hard, being an idol. It’s like our life is put on hold and most of us become behind our peers in terms of relationships. I’m already 21 and I haven’t even kissed a girl yet, let alone been in a relationship outside of kindergarten.” Hyuk stopped talking and swallowed a few times, trying to get moisture into his throat.

 

Hakyeon nodded to herself and stood up, walking over to where Hyuk was sitting on the chair. She took his chin and pushed it up so he would look into her eyes. She gave him a small smile before patting him on the head.

 

“You know,” she said, still looking at Hyuk. “Everyone has relationships at their own speed. You don’t need to be on a timeline to have your first date, or your first kiss, or any of your other first. The most important thing is to be with someone you love, and who loves you. Understand?”

 

Hyuk nodded his head.

 

“Good boy,” Hakyeon said, patting his head again before screeching when Hyuk jabbed her in the stomach. She smacked his head in response then retreated back to the couch for safety.

 

“In all seriousness,” she said when she was safely away from Hyuk, “I’ve only kissed two people in my lifetime. One of them was in my dance class when I was 13, and he avoided me after I kissed him, and the other person was someone who liked me, but I had no feelings for. I’m glad I had those experiences, but I want to kiss someone who I like, and who likes me. You shouldn’t try and rush into these things.”

 

“I still want to date someone, though. Everyone else is dating,” Hyuk sulked, nose scrunched up cutely, which made Hakyeon smile.

 

“Come on,” she said, “you know that’s not true. Wonshik’s dating, Jaehwan has something going on, but the rest of us are all free. Besides, how lucky are you that you get to spend all your free time with me?” Hakyeon teased, grinning at Hyuk when he glared at her.

 

“As if, Noona,” Hyuk responded. “Now please, can you watch your show again and stop talking to me?”

 

Hakyeon kicked in his direction, making a huffing sound, but turned up the volume on the TV and resumed watching.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Leave a comment or find me on tumblr at leothevixxn or tuberc-leo-fics. The next chapter will be Leo, and then after that, there is only one more left! I'll post again in two days.


	5. 5: Leo

When Hakyeon came home late after a schedule to find Taekwoon on her bed, hiding his face under her pillow, she knew that he was in the middle of an existential crisis and wanted to be left alone, so she slept in his bed that night. When two days later she found him, apparently having fallen asleep on the floor of her room while using her kindle, she heaved a sigh, picked up after him, and put a pillow under his head so his neck wasn’t sore in the morning. A week later when he was once again sleeping on her bed, half his limbs close to touching the floor, she knew that she would have to confront him about whatever was bothering him.

 

“So, is this new habit of yours going to continue forever?” Hakyeon asked Taekwoon from where she was perched on her chair, observing him wake up. “I’m not really complaining, because you know I love spending time with you, but I kind of want to sleep in my bed.”

 

Taekwoon looked at her with tired, narrowed eyes before flopping his head back down on her pillow and turning over so he could no longer see her.

 

“Is that how you are going to avoid all your problems? By ignoring them?” Hakyeon asked in a loud voice. Taekwoon groaned, rolled back over, and blearily opened his eyes to look at her.

 

“Much better,” Hakyeon said as she walked over to the bed and sat on the end, facing Taekwoon. “Do you need to talk to me about something?”

 

Taekwoon nodded, then shook his head before shrugging. Hakyeon just sighed and patted his leg before standing up.

 

“Okay. I’m going to go take a shower, and you better be ready to get in there next by the time I’m done. Got it?”

 

Taekwoon nodded once before groaning again and slowly pushing himself up to a sitting position. His hair was all over the place, making Hakyeon think of a small child. She smiled slightly at the thought and quickly gathered her clothes before heading to the bathroom.

 

When she was all clean and dressed for the day, Hakyeon exited the bathroom and was surprised to see Taekwoon just standing there, staring at where the closed door used to be.

 

“Ooh, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon said as she took his face in her hands and squeezed his cheeks together, making his lips and nose scrunch up. He retaliated by grabbing her sides where he knew she was ticklish, causing her to drop to the floor. He just smirked at her while she pouted and went into the bathroom.

 

\--

 

Hakyeon was regretting her decision not to force Taekwoon to talk to her when she came home several days later to find him on her floor with his feet on her bed, trying to balance a soccer ball on his stomach.

 

“Are you really that bored?” Hakyeon asked after watching him struggle for a minute. Taekwoon nodded his head from where he was on the floor and continued attempting his balancing act. It was not working well.

 

Hakyeon sat on her bed and prodded at Taekwoon’s feet until he dropped them to the floor then proceeded to put her feet on his stomach and flop back until she was laying down. She could feel her feet move up and down with each breath Taekwoon took. They laid there like that for several minutes, neither one of them speaking. Usually, when Taekwoon got into a mood like this, all he wanted was silent comfort and someone to touch. Just knowing that someone was there was enough.

 

“Taekwoonie?”

 

Hakyeon felt him shift beneath her feet and heard a small hum.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

There was no movement or sound for around ten seconds, then Hakyeon had to strain her ears to hear a reply.

 

“Yeah,” Taekwoon said softly, “Just thinking about some stuff.”

 

“Okay,” Hakyeon responded, just as soft. “If you ever want to talk ‘stuff’ over with anyone, you know you can come to me, right?”

 

Taekwoon breathed out a quick “yeah,” then fell silent. The two of them must have fallen asleep like that because the next thing they knew was that they were being woken up by Hongbin who came in to make sure Taekwoon had made it home, as no one heard him come in and he wasn’t in his room.

 

\--

 

“Am I supposed to want to be in a relationship right now?” Taekwoon asked Hakyeon one night after scaring her by sitting on her bed when she came back from the shower.

 

Hakyeon looked up from where she was fiddling on her phone and paused, unsure of how to answer the question.

 

“Why do you ask?” she finally said, turning to face him. Taekwoon was fiddling with his bracelet, twisting it around and around his wrist. Occasionally, there was a small clink as one of his rings hit against the chain.

 

Taekwoon sighed. “People have been bothering me about dating for so long. People always ask if I’m dating you, why I’m not, and if the reason I’m not is because I already have a girlfriend. People just assume that everyone wants to be in a relationship, Jaehwan and Wonshik are in their own worlds, and Hyuk acts like that too. Is it so hard to believe that I have no desire to right now?”

 

Hakyeon shrugged at his question. “I mean, I want to be in a relationship because I’m lonely a lot, but I also have my duties and know that I can’t have a relationship, which I think influences me and makes me think I don’t want to be in a relationship. The work comes first.”

 

But Taekwoon shook his head strongly and curled his hands into his jeans, fingers playing with one of the rips in his thigh.

 

“That’s not what I mean,” Taekwoon said, “I mean I have absolutely no desire to be in a relationship, no feelings of being lonely, and no need for sex right now. But everyone seems to be pressuring me without realizing that they are. My only desire right now is to work with Vixx, and on my compositions. That’s it.”

 

“No sexual desire, are you even human?” Hakyeon asked, regretting her joke immediately when she saw the frustrated look on Taekwoon’s face. “I’m really sorry. That was inappropriate,” she said while grabbing one of his hands and running a thumb over the top, soothing him.

 

“Just, never mind,” Taekwoon said, shifting to try and get off the bed, but Hakyeon held his wrist.

 

“No, wait, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said. “It was a stupid joke and I should have thought about your feelings. Just… you can stay, if you want.”

 

Once Taekwoon was settled on the bed again, Hakyeon continued.

 

“Everything is okay. No two people have the same drive, so what might seem normal to some people, is different for others. As long as you’re happy, it shouldn’t matter what other people say.”

 

Taekwoon nodded at that, but was still frowning at his hands.

 

“Look, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said, “I probably won’t be dating anyone until I’m in my mid-thirties, when Vixx is done, or at least we are old enough to be seen on dates and fans not to riot. You and I are the parents of Vixx. We have different duties than the kids. They can have their lives, have their secrets, enjoy everything while they can. But me and you? We keep this team together. We are the nourishers. If anyone has a problem, they come to us. We’ve had this heavy burden on us since debut, and it’s not going to stop until we trust the kids alone, which face it, will be never. So you don’t have to date anyone to fit in, I won’t either, and we can just be single parents together forever.”

 

Hakyeon panted after her rant, but glared at Taekwoon when he started laughing at her.

 

“What?” she asked, a little harsher than necessary.

 

“It sounds like you’re proposing,” Taekwoon said, chuckles slowing down to a stop.

 

Hakyeon blinked and thought back at her words, not sure she understood where Taekwoon was coming from.

 

“When did I say that?” she asked.

 

“Single parents, together forever. Like we both have kids and are about to make a home together for the rest of our lives.”

 

“Yah!” Hakyeon said, slapping his arm. “You know what I meant. It was just unfortunate phrasing.”

 

Taekwoon simply hummed before saying “Hyuk is one of mine.”

 

It took a moment for Hakyeon to realize what he was talking about. Then she smirked. “Fine, take the brat. I’ll get to coddle him when we’re married anyway. But you have to take Hongbin too. I’ll take the nice children.”

 

Taekwoon scoffed. “Jaehwan and Wonshik are just as bad when put together. And you’ll be the evil stepmother to my two, and then they’ll be even worse than usual to you.”

 

“Who’s going to be the evil stepmother? I’m the father of Vixx. If anything, you’re the evil stepmother.”

 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon exchanged glances, eyes blown wide with the hilarity of the topic, then started to laugh.

 

After calming down a little, Hakyeon turned to Taekwoon, remembering something that she was thinking of before their deviation from the topic.

 

“You know, you and Hongbin might want to talk, about the thing you told me.”

 

Taekwoon just blinked, then raised an eyebrow at Hakyeon. “Why?” he asked.

 

Hakyeon just shrugged. “I think he’ll have some similar view points to you about the subject. He might surprise you.”

 

Taekwoon leaned his head on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting there temporarily.

 

“You good?” Hakyeon asked, running a hand through his hair. Taekwoon nodded against her shoulder.

 

“Yeah. I’m good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? There is just the +1 left to finish this story. It has been a pleasure to write. I'll post it in a couple of days. As always, you can find me at tuberc-leo-fics or leothevixxn on tumblr.


	6. +1: Hakyeon

Every once in a while, an article would crop up, talking about the strangeness of Hakyeon in Vixx, and how all the boys must be perverts, and how the company must be awful to consider placing a weak girl with horny guys. The articles never bothered the boys, because they loved her and knew that none of it was true, that Hakyeon held a ton of power within the company and their group, and how no one who has ever met her could say that Hakyeon was weak.

 

The articles affected Hakyeon, though. She didn’t worry about what they were saying about her, but she hated how she caused negative press about Jellyfish, and about Vixx. She was also disgusted by how the media viewed women, but she would rant her frustrations about that to Taekwoon and occasionally Wonshik, if he wasn’t too busy working.

 

“Why can’t people just get over it?” she asked Taekwoon one day when they broke for lunch. “Girls and boys can be friends, and even like siblings. Look at you and me! We can talk about anything, including menstruation and masturbation, the two M’s. And the kids have seen me almost naked more times than I can count, and they aren’t horny and want to sex up my body. I mean come on! It’s the 21st century.”

 

Taekwoon just ate more noodles and nodded, letting her talk about her frustrations. Again.

 

“I’m just tired of it all. Jellyfish is a good company, and all of you are wonderful boys. You deserve so much better than me and all the problems I bring with me.”

 

Taekwoon set his chopsticks on the table, alarmed with what he was hearing.

 

“Hakyeon, you don’t bring problems with you,” Taekwoon said, trying to catch her eye to show her he means it. “Everyone else has the problem. You’ve done better than anyone could have imagined when we first started.”

 

Hakyeon just shrugged her shoulders and played with her food, not eating any of it. She moved it around her plate sulkily, mouth in a pout.

 

“Open,” Taekwoon said, shoving his chopsticks toward her mouth. Hakyeon sighed but complied, opening her mouth and waiting for Taekwoon to put the food in.

 

“Chew,” he commanded once his chopsticks left and Hakyeon mechanically moved her jaw up and down chewing the noodles, before swallowing. This repeated several more times before Hakyeon finally gave in and started eating her own food, a cautious Taekwoon looking on.

 

\--

 

“We need to do something about Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said one night while she was gone, filming some show. The rest of the members were doing nothing together, all sitting in the same room, but not really interacting unless to compete against each other while playing a game.

 

“I know a good hitman,” Hyuk said from the corner of the room. The rest of the members whipped their heads around and glared at him while Hongbin barked out a quick laugh. Hyuk just raised both of his hands and gave a smile. “Sorry, it was a joke.”

 

“She’s letting these articles get to her head again,” Taekwoon said, glancing at all of them to makes sure they understood. They all nodded.

 

“I don’t know why it bothers her so much,” Wonshik said, “It’s the same thing over and over again. None of it matters. We know they aren’t true.”

 

“Yeah, but you know how she wants to protect us from everything,” Jaehwan responded. “She doesn’t want us to be seen in a bad light, even if it costs her.”

 

“In all honesty,” Hongbin said, “she’s been helping all of us even before debut. I know we fight all the time, but she is the one constant presence, and because everyone has a problem with her addition to the group, how it works and the fact that we all live together, she feels guilty.”

 

“Exactly,” Taekwoon said, nodding along to each point the members made. “So let’s be extra nice to her this week. Lighten her load a little.”

 

Once all the members agreed they went off their own separate ways, assured that they could make everything okay.

 

\--

 

“Here, Noona,” Hyuk said as he handed her a banana milk from his bag. They were in the car together on the way back from a schedule, and they were exhausted. Hakyeon took it from him.

 

“Wow, Hyukie, you’re being so nice to your leader. You willingly giving up food for me?” she asked, turning around to try and ruffle his hair, but he batted away her hand.

 

“Shut up, it’s just banana milk. I grabbed some earlier but I don’t want it. You should just drink it to keep up your strength.”

 

Hakyeon looked at his face for a moment longer, trying to see if it was a trick, before handing it back to him and pouting.

 

“Open it for me,” she said, eyes wide and trying to look innocent. Hyuk just rolled his eyes and took it back from her, opening it quickly and handing it back. Hakyeon gave him a bright grin and laughed.

 

“Wow, Hyukie is so cooperative today,” she said. But instead of teasing further, she just grabbed the milk and turned back around in her seat and started drinking it.

 

\--

 

When they were taking a break from practice, Hakyeon moved to the corner in front of the fan and just sat there, cooling down her sweat with the breeze. Hongbin walked up behind her and reached out to start massaging her shoulders.

 

“Who is… Hongbin?” Hakyeon asked as she turned her head to look at who was behind her. “What are you doing?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hongbin asked, sarcastic, while he continued massaging. “I’m giving you a massage.”

 

“But… why?” Hakyeon asked, confused. From what she could remember, Hongbin had never given her a massage before.

 

“I just felt like it. Why, you have a problem with that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hakyeon just shook her head and faced forward again before groaning.

 

“Oh, that feels nice,” she said, moving her neck slightly to the side. Hongbin just pressed his fingers in deeper, working out all the knots in her shoulders from how tense she always was, with what seemed like the pressure of the world on her shoulders.

 

When it was time to start practice again, Hongbin just stood up and walked away, leaving Hakyeon with a sense of bewilderment on what just happened.

 

\--

 

“Noona, you look tired, why don’t I finish monitoring tonight and you go get some sleep?”

 

Hakyeon looked up from where she was watching the practice she recorded on her tablet to see Wonshik staring at her, already dressed for sleep.

 

“No, it’s okay, Wonshik,” she said, turning back to the video. “You’re already ready for bed. I can just finish up.” She ended her sentence with a large yawn, and noticed how Wonshik raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“I’m really not tired,” he responded, walking over to join her on the couch. “Plus, you still need to wash up before sleep. I’ll just take some notes on everything and give them to you tomorrow morning. You should try and fall asleep before it gets too late. Besides, you have an early schedule tomorrow.”

 

Hakyeon yawned again, and felt Wonshik take the tablet out of her hands in her weakened state. She quickly grabbed it back when she knew what was happening, causing Wonshik to groan.

 

“Come on, Noona. You’re clearly tired. Just let me do this.” Wonshik grabbed the tablet again, and this time Hakyeon allowed it.

 

“Fine, Wonshik,” she said, “but you need to write very detailed notes with the times in which they correspond with the video. I’ll also check your work tomorrow morning. Got it?”

 

Wonshik nodded before also grabbing the notebook and pen Hakyeon had been using.

 

“Go to sleep, Noona,” he said, pushing at her shoulder slightly to get her off of the couch. She went, somewhat unwillingly, and kept turning her head back to look at Wonshik as she walked down the hallway, but he already had his headphones in and was taking notes on the notebook. Shrugging, she just went to the bathroom to wash up before heading to bed.

 

\--

 

Hakyeon was rubbing at her head, a strong headache forming even at 9 in the morning. She, Jaehwan, Hyuk, and Hongbin were all in one car heading to a schedule. Wonshik was sick, so he was reluctantly taking the day off, and Taekwoon had practice for his musical. It was just her luck that she was stuck with the loudest three.

 

“Noona, what’s wrong?” Jaehwan asked as he saw her hunch over in her seat at the front of the car. She just shook her head, causing the pounding to get stronger.

 

“Nothing,” she said, a little quietly. “I’m fine.”

 

She heard them talk softly in the back, discussing that it wasn’t time for her to get her period yet, so it wasn’t cramps, and she rolled her eyes, far too used to the fact that her members knew her cycle by heart.

 

She heard some whispering and looked back at the members. Jaehwan was shushing the other two and trying to convey something with his hand motions. It looked like he was miming out a maiden fainting, but she couldn’t be too sure. Whatever he was saying, though, made the car quiet until they arrived at their destination.

 

When she got out of the car, Jaehwan walked up to her side and slipped her a bottle of pills, handing her his water bottle. She gave him a grateful smile and waited until they were safely in the building, away from the eyes of any stray fans, and swallowed them, a sense of relief hitting her that she wouldn’t have to go through the entire day with a raging headache.

 

\--

 

Hakyeon was once again sitting on Taekwoon’s bed, having their weekly ranting session, this time on colorism in the kpop industry. Well when she says ‘their,’ she actually means ‘her,’ because Taekwoon never participated. He just let himself be the person she ranted to about whatever was bothering her and gave her silent comfort and head nods, showing that he agreed with everything she was saying, even if he might not be actually listening.

 

So when he actually started adding his own thoughts on the topic, talking about what he heard from other people, and how much he appreciated her skin tone, she was shocked. Taekwoon never participated, so she just gaped at him, mouth wide open in shock.

 

Taekwoon stopped talking. “What?” he asked a little self-consciously. Hakyeon just shook her head.

 

“No, nothing, Taekwoon. Just continue.”

 

And he did, talking with carefully researched points that coincided with what she was talking about earlier. Even though the topic was serious and something very dear to her, she couldn’t help but grin at him, happy that her friend was suddenly interested in their chats. The grin dropped, though, when Taekwoon smacked her across the head, breaking her from her thoughts.

 

“Ow, what was that for?” she asked, slapping him back. Taekwoon just smirked at her.

 

“You should listen to what I’m saying, not daydream.”

 

“Sorry, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon responded. “I was just so happy that you were talking about this with me. I had to smile. You never participate like this.”

 

She watched Taekwoon’s face go red and smiled again.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked. “You’re my best friend and this is important to you.”

 

Hakyeon felt her heart swell with happiness at his words and gave him a small smile before gently wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“Thanks, Taekwoon. You’re my best friend too.”

 

\--

 

They were in the middle of practice one day when Hakyeon all of a sudden burst into tears and sat on the ground. Hongbin rushed over to turn the music off and grab some tissues from his bag while the rest of the members ran up to her, trying to touch her in some way to see what was wrong.

 

“Are you hurt somewhere?” Wonshik asked in desperation, hands wandering over her body to try and find an invisible wound. Taekwoon took it upon himself to stroke her hair, and Hyuk is just sitting next to her, holding her hand. Jaehwan looks like he is about to cry himself while he was trying to look at her face and see what was wrong.

 

The thing is, Hakyeon cried surprisingly often, but never about anything having to do with her. She cried at scary movies, when they won first, and even when she found out that Wonshik had a girlfriend, but never about anything going on in her life. So seeing her start crying, with no obvious stressor, all of the boys were unsure of what to do.

 

But Hakyeon just shook her head and continued crying. The boys exchanged glances, trying to figure out what to do. Finally Jaehwan took it upon himself to be the spokesperson.

 

“Is something wrong?” he asked, trying to look in her eyes, but she was covering her eyes with her hands, taking deep sobs.

 

The practice room was quiet except for Hakyeon’s hiccups as she tried to stop crying. After a few minutes she looked up at them, eyes red and tears still staining her cheeks.

 

“You guys were just so nice to me this week, and I don’t know why!” she said, tears once more gathering in her eyes. Once they heard that, each one of them started talking over each other, trying to convince her that she deserved nice things, and that they loved her.

 

“Noona, we could see how much stress you were under, and how worried you were for us, so we just wanted to give back a little,” Jaehwan said, patting at her knee.

 

“Seriously, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said, still stroking her hair, “you take care of us all the time, so let us start taking care of you.”

 

Everyone else was nodding, agreeing with what both Jaehwan and Taekwoon had said.

 

“Yeah, Noona,” Hyuk said. “No matter how much you bother me, I wouldn’t be here without you. We all love you.”

 

Hakyeon had to smile at that, her tears still falling.

 

“Aw, Hyukie,” she said reaching out to pet his head which he, for once, allowed to happen. “I can’t believe my baby loves me.”

 

“Yeah, I take it back. Am I forever going to be a baby to you?” he asked, nose scrunched up in a way that made him look even younger.

 

“You are all my babies,” she said. None of them appreciated that, Wonshik and Hongbin even going so far as to roll their eyes. “Except Taekwoon,” she continued. “Taekwoon’s my wife.”

 

Taekwoon, having heard that a thousand times, just nodded in assent while the rest of them rolled their eyes again.

 

“Okay, I hate to break this up,” Hongbin said, “because, you know how much I love heart-to-hearts, but we need to practice.”

 

“If you like heart-to-hearts, then I’m the ugliest member,” Jaehwan said, standing up and wiping his hands on his butt.

 

“You said it yourself,” Hyuk responded, also standing up, but quickly dodging away as Jaehwan tried to strangle him.

 

“Yah! Han Sanghyuk, you take that back,” Jaehwan said, running after him. Hongbin joined in the chase and quickly caught up to Jaehwan and jumped on his back. Wonshik helped Hakyeon stand up and gave her a smile before joining the rest of the boys. Somehow their fight turned into an epic match of rock paper scissors, with buying dinner for everyone as the penalty for the loser.

 

“Who are you betting on?” Hakyeon asked Taekwoon who was still sitting on the floor, watching the fight in amusement.

 

“Jaehwan, but don’t tell Hyuk that,” Taekwoon responded, looking up at her. “He’d murder me.”

 

“Hey Han Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon suddenly shouted, walking over, causing Taekwoon to scramble over to try and catch her. “Taekwoon said that if you lose, he’ll split the cost with you.”

 

“No, Hakyeon, wait,” Taekwoon said, standing up and taking long strides over to the group. “Hyuk, I didn’t say that.”

 

“Okay call,” Hyuk responded. All the members laughed at that. When Hyuk did lose, probably on purpose knowing him, Taekwoon pouted while everyone laughed at him, pointing while he laid down on the floor and covered his eyes, groaning.

 

Hakyeon laughed with everyone at Taekwoon’s misfortune and looked at her smiling members, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last time, thinking about how she wouldn’t give them up for anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the last chapter. What did you think of the story? I had a blast writing it, and actually wrote the entire thing in, like, 4 days. Which is a record for me. As always, you can find me on tumblr at leothevixxn or tuberc-leo-fics.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feel free to leave a comment, or contact me on tumblr at leothevixxn or tuberc-leo-fics.
> 
> Ravi's chapter is up next and will be uploaded in a few days.


End file.
